Lifeless
by AznAnimeGrl2649
Summary: .:SasuSaku:. It took them a year to love each other, in the spring, summer, fall, and winter. And it took a second to lose it all.


**Started:** July 12, 2005

**Finished:** July, 12, 2005

**Fiction:** One-Shot

**Rated:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** The characters and names of Naruto characters are own by Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. The plot belongs to me.

**Anime:** Naruto

**Pairings:** SasuSaku

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Summary:** "The pain enveloped my body as the arrow pierced into my chest, but it was the look she gave me that tore my insides. I could never forget the feeling they expressed. Her dull emerald orbs stared back at me, both of them were shining in tears and were . . .

"Lifeless"

-

-

-

-

His rough hands smoothly glided down, feeling the bumps and edges on the granite stone before him. The dark bangs covered his eyes as he stood there in the rain. Thousands of drops clattered on him, soaking his hair and the clothing on him. On the ground next him laid a pile of white flowers, each of them closely bound together.

"Sasuke." It was Naruto. His eyes held the same grief and sorrow that everyone had during the funeral. Even in the rain, Sasuke could see the tears the blond had on his face. Big droplets of salty tears rolled down his pale face.

The Uchiha didn't say a word, but motionless stood there with his left-hand resting on the grave. On his middle finger was the silver band that he wore and had never taken off. She had on the same ring, but on it was a small diamond that glistened every morning when he opened his eyes. It was always there, right on her left hand. It was the bond that tied them together. It was a sign that they were husband and wife.

* * *

It was in the middle of spring, the season of when they got married. Sasuke can never forget the day of their wedding. It was one of the happiest days of his life, but the only feeling he had was nervousness. His hands were all shaking anxiously as he waited for his bride to come down the aisle. The pink petals that shared her namesake flow all around them, making it a beautiful setting, but it didn't add up to the real thing.

Dressed in a formal rosette kimono with her waist wrapped in a green obi, she walked down the path with a bright smile on her face. The short bubblegum hair that she usually keeps down was piled up into a neat braided bun with a couple of loosely curled strands at her face. She wore light make-up and on her lips had a hint of red gloss. She was the most breathtaking person in Sasuke's life and she was going to be his wife.

XOXOX

Dried leaves crackled on the streets as they walked together. His hands were in his pockets and she had her arms linked around his. Sasuke didn't mind, she was his wife after all. She rested her head on his shoulder with a smile was on her face. It was autumn and they were going shopping together for warmer clothing.

"Sasuke-kun, look at those. They are so cute!" Looking at the store window, he could see the two objects she was pointing to. There were two clay cups. One of them was pink and the other was blue. The shiny cylinders sat closely with the kanji for 'wife' on the pink cup and the kanji for 'husband' on the other.

"Hn," was all he can say. Turning next to him, he could see that she had gone into the store. Her voice was barely audible as the wind howl outside blowing the maple leaves off the trees. The next moment, she was back at his side, holding a white plastic bag. In it was a squared box. She had bought the cups. A smirk found its way on his face. She was so predictable. Anything she wants, she will get it. She managed to snag the only living Uchiha in Konoha, but what she really did have was the key to his heart. Sticking out her tongue childishly, she held the bag in front of him.

"Guess what I have?"

XOXOX

The sound of rain beaded down on the windows. His arms were wrapped around his wife as she snuggled closer to his body. He could smell the sweet scent that came from her hair. She smelled like cherry blossoms. Her soft hair tickled his bare chest as he continued to hear her breathe. Sasuke felt the heaving of her own chest, enjoying the warmth of her naked body on him. Looking down, he could see her red lips and her fine jaw line. Caressing the slide of her face, his wife's skin felt like silk. She was so delicate, yet more than that. He gave her a small smile and lightly brushed his lips onto hers. She was the only woman for him and most importantly, she is now an Uchiha.

XOXOX

Flakes of powdery dust fell on their heads while they all walked in a line. They were on a mission together. It was a task to protect a lord from being assassinated. Sasuke walked in front with his wife walking behind him. The clumps of ice crystals cracked slightly as their boots stepped on the roads. Everything was going well until an arrow landed on the tree next to them. The ninjas assigned on their team took their positions and pulled out their weapons.

'Shit,' Sasuke cursed mentally. They were surrounded. Another metal spear spiked the bark on the trunk a few inches away from him as he avoided the rest of them. His onyx eyes instantly turned red with three commas that swirled in a clockwise motion. He reached into his pouch and pulled out some shurikens and some kunais. Tossing them in the direction of the incoming arrows, the troops of enemies fell down like dominos and landed on the ground with a thud. Looking around, he saw that his wife was fine. She had helped the lord move into a safer place, leaving her as a target. With her back against the tree, she could see one of the attackers hidden on top of a branch. The frosted leaves covered him, making the figure almost invisible. She could see that he was ready to strike. Bow in place, the archer steadied his arrow. Greens eyes watched him as she tried to see what he was hunting for. Her eyes widened upon realizing who the person is aiming at.

"Sasuke-kun," she yelled. The Uchiha quickly turned to see her running toward him. His Sharingan eyes looked past her and saw an arrow flying directly at his wife. In a swift motion, he took out a kunai and sliced the wooden part in half. They both embraced, but before he knew what was happening, his feet were guided by hers as she turned in a half circle. A sharp breath escaped her lips, making her gasp on his arms tightly. Blood. The warm thick liquid slid down her back, staining his hands. Another thud can be heard as he felt a pain on his chest. A cold sensation flow through out his body as he looked in front of him. Slowly, their bodies fell backwards away from another. The wave of ache stung his heart. Staring at the figure in front of him, he could see the look in her eyes. The brightness that shone in her eyes was gone. The only thing he could see is the dullness that they had. The pains in his chest worsen as the world around him started to cloud with darkness. Her lifeless orbs were the last thing saw before a white light blinded him.

* * *

The sprinkle of liquid still dropped on him in a never-ending shower. Tilting his head up, he could see that he was the only person there. He was alone again. He felt so lost. She was everything him and now she was gone. It might be his imagination or his poor vision for the lack of sleep, but he knew he saw a flash of pink from the corner of his eye. Carrying his legs, Sasuke ran to the direction of the forest. The figure in front of him accelerated faster as he tried to catch up to her. Then finally, she stopped. His obsidian eyes widen in shock. In front of him was his wife. Staring back at him with her green orbs was indeed his wife, the same woman he fell in love with.

"Sakura," his whispered softly, almost inaudible. A smile was on her lips, beaming happily at him. He too, had a smile on his face. It was the smile that he would give only to her. Wanting to feel her warmth against his body again, he ran toward her as she stood there with open arms. His arms closed together and were ready to embrace her, but he didn't feel anything. It wasn't the warmth of her body he felt, it was just the wet the ground at his feet. Turning to look if she was really there, he could see that she was. A look of hurt filled her eyes. Her arms were still in front of her, wanting to hold him.

A wave of panic hit his face like a wall of tumbling bricks. The arrow. The arrow that went through his chest. Thinking back, he could see the spear aimed at him. He could see his wife falling backwards from him, but then, realization hit him. The arrow in his chest. The arrow was aimed not only at his chest, but straight at his heart. Onyx met emerald as he stood up. Now he knew, that arrow that hit his chest had pierced his heart. The heart that belonged to the woman in front of him. Sasuke now knew. It was not Sakura that died that day. It was **him**.

* * *

**A/N:** How did you like it? It pains me to write this story, but I was inspired by a watching this Korean drama. You know dramas, they are sad. This was the shortest one-shot I ever wrote. Please excuse my spelling and grammar mistakes! Give me any thoughts you might have about my writing. I don't mind constructive criticism just as long it is in an intelligent manner.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
